A discharge tube, in particular, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) causes, when a passing current becomes imbalanced to bias a mercury distribution in the discharge tube, a brightness gradient, a life reduction of the discharge tube, a change in emission color, and the like. Accordingly, an absolute requirement for the discharge tube lighting apparatus is to supply a positive-negative symmetrical current to the discharge tube.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating a configuration of a related discharge tube lighting apparatus. FIG. 2 is a timing chart illustrating signals at various parts of the related discharge tube lighting apparatus. In the discharge tube lighting apparatus illustrated in FIG. 1, connected between a DC power source Vin and the ground is a first series circuit having a high-side p-type MOSFET Qp1 (referred to as p-type FET Qp1) and a low-side n-type MOSFET Qn1 (referred to as n-type FET Qn1). Between a connection point of the p-type FET Qp1 and n-type FET Qn1 and the ground GND, there is connected a series circuit consisting of a capacitor C3 and a primary winding P of a transformer T. Both ends of a secondary winding S of the transformer T are connected to a series circuit having a reactor Lr and a capacitor C4.
A source of the p-type FET Qp1 receives the DC power source Vin and a gate of the p-type FET Qp1 is connected to a terminal DRV1 of a controller (IC) 1. A gate of the n-type FET Qn1 is connected to a terminal DRV2 of the IC 1.
The controller IC1 has a start circuit 10, a constant current determination circuit 11, an oscillator 12, a frequency divider 13, an error amplifier 15, a PWM comparator 16, a NAND gate 17a, an AND gate 17b, and drivers 18a and 18b. The constant current determination circuit 11 is connected through a terminal RF to an end of a constant current determination resistor R1. The oscillator 12 is connected through a terminal CF to an end of a capacitor C1.
The start circuit 10 receives power from the DC power source Vin to generate a predetermined voltage REG and supply the same to various internal parts. The constant current determination circuit 11 provides the oscillator 12 with a constant current that is optionally set by the constant current determination resistor R1. According to the constant current from the constant current determination circuit 11, the oscillator 12 charges and discharges the capacitor C1, to generate a sawtooth oscillating waveform as illustrated in FIG. 2 (illustrated in FIG. 2 is charge/discharge voltage of the capacitor C1 at the terminal CF), and according to the sawtooth oscillating waveform, generates a clock CK. The clock CK has, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a pulse voltage waveform that is synchronized with the sawtooth oscillating waveform at the terminal CF so that it becomes high level during a rise period of the sawtooth oscillating waveform and low level during a fall period of the same. The clock CK is outputted to the frequency divider 13.
An end of the secondary winding S of the transformer T is connected through the reactor Lr to an electrode of a discharge tube 3, and the other electrode of the discharge tube 3 is connected to a tube current detection circuit 5. The tube current detection circuit 5 has diodes D1 and D2 and resistors R3 and R4, to detect a current passed to the discharge tube 3 and output a voltage proportional to the detected current to an inverting terminal (as depicted by “−”) of the error amplifier 15 through a feedback terminal FB of the controller 1.
The error amplifier 15 amplifiers an error voltage FBOUT between the voltage from the tube current detection circuit 5 inputted to the inverting terminal and a reference voltage E1 inputted to a non-inverting terminal (as depicted by “+”) and sends the error voltage FBOUT to a non-inverting terminal (as depicted by “+”) of the PWM comparator 16. The PWM comparator 16 generates a pulse signal that is high level if the error voltage FBOUT from the error amplifier 15 input to the non-inverting terminal is equal to or higher than the sawtooth waveform voltage from the terminal CF input to an inverting terminal (as depicted by “−”) and low level if the error voltage FBOUT is lower than the sawtooth waveform voltage. The pulse signal is output to the NAND gate 17a and AND gate 17b. 
The frequency divider 13 divides the frequency of the pulse signal from the oscillator 12 and provides the NAND gate 17a with a frequency-divided pulse signal Q and the AND gate 17b with a pulse signal (having a predetermined dead time with respect to the frequency-divided pulse signal Q) formed by inverting the frequency-divided pulse signal Q. The NAND gate 17a operates the NAND function of the frequency-divided pulse signal from the frequency divider 13 and the signal from the PWM comparator 16 and outputs a drive signal through the driver 18a and terminal DRV1 to the p-type FET Qp1. The AND gate 17b operates the AND function of the inverted frequency-divided pulse signal from the frequency divider 13 and the signal from the PWM comparator 16 and outputs a drive signal through the driver 18b and terminal DRV2 to the n-type FET Qn1.
From time t1 to t2, for example, the output from the PWM comparator 16 is high level, the output from the frequency divider 13 is high level, and the output of the NAND gate 17a is low level. As a result, the terminal DRV1 provides a low-level output to turn on the p-type FET Qp1. From time t4 to t5, the output from the PWM comparator 16 is high level, the inverted output from the frequency divider 13 is high level, and the output from the AND gate 17b is high level. As results, the terminal DRV2 provides a high-level output to turn on the n-type FET Qn1.
Namely, the drive signals are formed by combining the outputs from the frequency divider 13 and the output from the PWM comparator 16 and are alternately sent to the terminals DRV1 and DRV2 in synchronization with the clock CK with a fall period of the sawtooth oscillating waveform serving as a dead time. Through the above-mentioned operation, the controller 1 alternately turns on/off the p-type FET Qp1 and n-type FET Qn1 at the frequency of the sawtooth oscillating waveform. This supplies power to the discharge tube 3 and controls a current passing through the discharge tube 3 at a predetermined value.
A known related art is, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,093.